


nowhere to go

by keloidal (Filomena)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Cars, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filomena/pseuds/keloidal
Summary: A sense of abandonment sparks up Yamaguchi’s fingers. He feeds on it hungrily, wiggling his digits, and takes in the image in front of him: Tsukishima fixing his car, his broad back flexing over the steaming mess of metal.“We should go south next,” Yamaguchi says, quelling his hands. Cicadas buzz in the background. They almost soothe his nerves. Almost.Tsukishima snorts. It’s not audible, but Yamaguchi can tell from the way his back jerks.“South where?” Tsukishima asks.Well. Yamaguchi crosses his arms. That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it?Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go on a roadtrip.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	nowhere to go

A sense of abandonment sparks up Yamaguchi’s fingers. He feeds on it hungrily, wiggling his digits, and takes in the image in front of him: Tsukishima fixing his car, his broad back flexing over the steaming mess of metal.

“We should go south next,” Yamaguchi says, quelling his hands. Cicadas buzz in the background. They almost soothe his nerves. Almost. 

Tsukishima snorts. It’s not audible, but Yamaguchi can tell from the way his back jerks. 

“South where?” Tsukishima asks. 

Well. Yamaguchi crosses his arms. That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it? 

Where will they go next? He wants to go everywhere. He wants to rip his shitty car down every highway in the country. He wants to leave behind, to abandon, to escape, but he’s not sure from what. 

“Doesn’t have to be anywhere,” he answers. The door he’s leaning against is starting to press into his back. “We could just go south.”

Tsukishima pushes up his glasses. A bead of sweat slides down his neck, somehow visible from where Yamaguchi stands. “And then what?” he parries, in that calm, sensible manner of his. “Keep on going south until we reach the ocean?” 

He does something to the car, and it causes a _clank_ to reverberate through the garage.

“Ride our car into the goddamn sea?” he adds on, as an afterthought. He sounds amused. 

Yamaguchi sighs, long and deep. He lets the back of his head hit the door behind him. “Sure, Tsukki,” he agrees, deciding to humour Tsukishima. “If you want that so badly, we can do it.”

Tsukishima leans over the guts of Yamaguchi’s car. He braces his weight on either side of the opening, examining his handiwork. 

The car doesn’t make any weird noises. Taking that as a win, he slams the hood shut, dusting off his hands. 

“Hooray,” he deadpans far too late, staring at Yamaguchi. “I’ve been waiting weeks for you to say that.”

Yamaguchi leans off of the door, critically eyeing his car. “Is it fine?” he asks, jabbing a finger in the direction of his rust bucket. “You fixed whatever was wrong with it?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. He brings up a blackened hand to his face, his eyes wrinkling in disgust. “Somehow.”

Yamaguchi beams. “Thanks, Tsukki!” he chirps. The way he says “Tsukki” makes Tsukishima blush a little, which was his intention.

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima digs a rag out of his pocket. “Uh huh,” he replies, but his voice is kind of hesitant and shy. It plucks at Yamaguchi’s heartstrings.

“Why’d you buy such a shitty car,” Tsukishima continues, his voice reverting back to a familiar drawl, “if you don’t even know how to fix it?”

Air rustles through his hair. He cleans off each of his fingers, one by one, of the black car grease. He’s always been methodical in his actions. Yamaguchi likes that a lot about him.

“Because I have you,” Yamaguchi replies, watching Tsukishima stuff the now-blackened rag into his back pocket. 

Tsukishima flexes each of his fingers. He stretches them out the same way he cleaned them - methodical - and it causes something to stir in Yamaguchi’s chest.

Yamaguchi has the sudden urge to be near him. To hold him, to embrace him, to push up into his space. It’s enough to propel Yamaguchi forwards. 

Before Tsukishima has the chance to react, Yamaguchi bounds up to him, curling his hands on the front of Tsukishima’s shirt.

He pulls Tsukishima down to his height. “Who else would I ask?” he states. 

The sight of Tsukishima’s surprise is enough to make his heart burst. Tsukishima flicks his eyes to the lower right, a steady pink blush growing in the apples of his cheeks. He’s clearly embarrassed.

“You could ask Kageyama,” Tsukishima mumbles. He looks like he’s shrinking into himself. It’s a funny sight, seeing that happen to a six foot six, towering hunk of spindly muscle. 

Yamaguchi’s slightly proud of himself, but he pushes the emotion down. “Kageyama’s even worse than me,” he responds. His nose is centimetres away from Tsukishima’s. If he looks closely enough, he can see faint freckles dot Tsukishima’s nose.

Summer freckles. It’s another cute thing about Tsukishima. Maybe even more cute than his methodicalness. 

“That’s possible?” Tsukishima asks, his voice faint but still mocking. His glasses are smudged with grease in a few places. Yamaguchi can see his eyes reflected in them. 

“Somehow.” 

Yamaguchi tilts his head this way and that, analyzing the way light bumps around Tsukishima’s irises. “Thanks, Tsukki,” he continues, as sweetly as he can, because Tsukishima deserves it, “for fixing my shitty car.”

Tsukishima stares into Yamaguchi’s eyes. He’s stopped flickering them back and forth, and now he seems to be looking through Yamaguchi’s soul. “You already said that.”

Yamaguchi feels his lips curve into a lopsided smile. Something thrums through him. Something like gratefulness, or thankfulness, or simply the feeling of being in Tsukishima’s arms.

“I did?” he asks, and realizes that Tsukishima wasn’t staring at his eyes, but his mouth.

In the fading light, Tsukishima’s eyelashes look like corn silk. He brings his lips to Yamaguchi’s almost reverently. Steadying arms make their way to Yamaguchi’s back, pushing him closer.

Yamaguchi smiles into the kiss. Sunlight is warm on his face, and Tsukishima’s arms are comforting around him. Tsukishima tastes fresh. A little bit like the ginger ale they drank ten minutes ago. His tongue runs over Yamaguchi’s lower lip, making Yamaguchi’s mind go into a frenzy.

They part slowly, as if savouring the moment. Tsukishima is the first to speak, sounding slightly out of breath:

“Yeah, you did.”

Beaming, Yamaguchi pokes a finger into Tsukishima’s cheek. Despite the irritation in Tsukishima’s expression, the vestiges of fondness still remain. It lights a cozy fire under Yamaguchi’s heart.

“I did,” he simply says. He’s not quite sure if his reply makes sense, but that doesn’t matter anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello. happy extremely late new year! hope you are all doing well and staying safe. 
> 
> i haven't been writing as much because Shit Happens. i have some stuff in the works, but idk when i'll be ready to publish it. i also found that it's basically impossible to write with classes going on, so i'll be more active in the summer.
> 
> a huge thank you to @jay_somnia for beta'ing this <3 check out her work. 
> 
> anyways, have a great day/night. [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/burningutica/status/1347611839996305415) and [here's my tumblr](https://phyllomena.tumblr.com/) if u wanna hmu.


End file.
